


The Dark kNights

by archaicarchivist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fray is alive in this one, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Memories, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hand holdling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicarchivist/pseuds/archaicarchivist
Summary: Facing financial difficulties after losing their beloved guardian, mentor, and drummer, the Dark kNights (Sidurgu, Fray, and Rielle) seek out someone to fill the hole in their visual-kei band family.Kahya Kahto has lost her purpose after losing a beloved friend and takes a break from her volunteer work with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to explore other options. When she accepts an offer to revisit her musical self, she finds acceptance of her past wrongs, learns about love in all aspects, and much more.tldr;; DRK found family band au where Fray is still alive and various character interactions ensue.What is plot? This is a character-driven story :>
Relationships: Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl, Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light, Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write a band AU. Asking for a friend (:'3
> 
> My thoughts have been plagued with various DRK brain worms that aren't related to the other fic stuff I've written. I just wanted to write something not as heavy as the canon DRK character stuff but with fun fluff and found family trope content. I'll be exploring the various relationships between my Warrior of Light, Kahya, and the DRK NPCs. 
> 
> Rielle will witness the mutual pining and grow sick of the slow burn. She might take matters into her own hands or get some Moogles involved to help out :)

Gibrillont, owner of The Forgotten Knight bar, rubbed his temples as he made the dreaded announcement. “Look, I know you three have had it rough these past few months, but there’s only so much extra time I can give you. I know someone who can afford to pay three times the rate of what you’re charged for that room. Cloud Nine’s manager keeps harassing me to get you to pay up for your stay. If he don’t have it by the end of the month . . . I’m sorry. Wish I could do more to help ya.”

Sidurgu Orl cursed with a growl. He turned away, ready to flip the nearest table out of spite. A dark brown hand stopped him with a firm grip on his arm.

“Don’t start. We don’t want another expense added to our tab.” Sidurgu’s Hyur bandmate, Fray Myste, gazed at him with sharp golden eyes. 

_Why do you have to be so reasonable?_

Sidurgu grumbled but let his shoulders drop in acceptance. He nodded and scratched his horns in slight irritation. “Fine, fine.” Out of the corner of his left eye, he noticed their young Elezen companion, Rielle de Caulignont eating her apple snack quietly while eyeing Sidurgu and Fray with concern. 

“Thank you for the hospitality you’ve provided us, as well as the venue for our past performances.” Fray’s calm voice brought Sidurgu to attention.

Gibrillont gave him a weak smile. Sidurgu wished he could slap the pitiful look off his face. 

“So, you still haven’t found a drummer to take Ser Ompagne’s place?” the Elezen barkeeper asked.

Sidurgu gritted his teeth. “ _No one_ can ever replace Ompagne.”

Gibrillont noticed his error and muttered an apology. “Ah, sorry. I just meant—” 

Fray interrupted. “Thank you for your concern.” He waved him off while beckoning Sid to follow him to the table where Rielle sat. 

“What did Gibrillont want?” Rielle asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but green eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

Sidurgu could only glare as he slid into his seat at the table and clenched his hands into fists on top of the half-rotten, wooden surface. 

Fray lightly ran a hand through his sandy-brown hair before replying. “Ah, it seems we might have to find a new place to stay fairly soon . . . unless Mistress Luck decides to grant us some fortunes to pay our bills.”

“Pah,” Sidurgu scoffed. “Just tell it to her straight. We’re broke, Rielle, no thanks to paying full expenses towards Ompagne’s funeral. And without a decent drummer, we had to turn down our gigs. Without gigs, we have no money to pay our current bills.” Unlike Fray, Sidurgu pulled at his lilac, snow-white hair in frustration.

“If you keep doing that, you’ll go bald,” Rielle chastised. 

“Oh, let him,” Fray chuckled. “Though it wouldn’t fit to keep calling a chocobo’s arse. Unless bald chocobos exist.”

His words drew out a smile from the young girl. That alone softened Sidurgu’s temper, though he still tucked away Fray’s words to bring up at a later time. 

“So, what do we do now?” He had no clue himself. Sidurgu wasn’t much skilled in anything besides guitar, something Ompagne had taught him when he first took him under his wing. 

When immigrating to Isghard, Sidurgu’s parents and other family were murdered by the city’s state troopers, the Temple Knights, who mistook the Orl clan for criminals and spies. Ompagne rescued Sidurgu from the same fate and since then, had raised him like the son he never had. Fray joined shortly after and three made their living as underground musicians among the Brume’s populace. They carefully navigated through Ishgard’s strict censoring laws of what music was allowed to be performed (only spiritual music that praised Halone, the city’s deified warrior). With Ompagne, they were lucky to avoid big conflicts with the Temple Knights, some who were easily bribed to look away from their activities. Now that he was gone, it had been much harder to find any gig, much less a paying one, without being chased by the Knights. 

Rielle had joined their band six months before Ompagne died in a fight against the Temple Knights. They were lucky to discover her talented voice that brought an audience to their performances, and in turn, more money in their pockets. Unfortunately, it also brought attention from Rielle’s mother, Ystride de Caulignont, a wealthy and religious lady with powerful connections in Ishgard. For reasons Rielle couldn’t explain, the countess seemed to show up at every gig they performed, despite how much planning their band made to avoid detection. 

Sidurgu turned to the brains and leader of their band: Fray. After Ompagne’s passing, Sidurgu had let Fray make all the important decisions. Sidurgu wasn’t sure what he would do without Fray at his side. He was the icy lake to his burning flame. The patient, measured character to Sidurgu’s short temper. Though Sidurgu struggled with words to convey his feelings towards Fray, he made sure to put all his efforts into the music he created with his guitar when they played together. Sure, they had a few private moments growing up, here and there, but Sidurgu was never able to tell if Fray only stayed with him out of pity. Perhaps he too had nowhere else to go.

 _One thing for sure is that he wouldn’t leave Rielle._ Neither Sidurgu nor Fray would abandon their youngest bandmate to the harsh realities of city life in Ishgard’s underbelly. Just like Ompagne, they would raise her as if she was their child . . .

_Or sister? Come to think of it, she’s only about a decade younger than us, give or take a few years._

“Sidurgu, did you hear anything I just said?” Once again, Fray’s calm tone brought Sidurgu out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” He gave a dumbfounded look.

“I said I’m going to do more asking around to find our new drummer. Until we find someone . . .” Fray paused. “Well, I guess I could offer my services once more to my previous clients.”

Sidurgu’s blood ran cold. Fray had never talked much about his past before Ompagne found him. However, he could guess what Fray meant by “services”. The Brume was not kind to young orphans, especially not to someone as handsome as Fray. As much as Sidurgu wanted to protest Fray’s suggestion, he couldn’t find the nerve. Especially not with Rielle nearby. Her inquisitive self would ask too many questions that neither of her guardians would want to answer. 

While Sidurgu was debating how to respond, Rielle spoke. “I could help out Gibrillont by serving drinks and food to his customers. I could learn from the other servers.”

“Absolutely not,” Fray spoke with a sharp tone, earning a flicker of surprise from Rielle.

“No way,” Sidurgu added briskly. “You’re not old enough to do that kind of work.” 

“But if we’re broke—”

Fray’s voice softened. “No, Rielle.” He reached forward and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from her face. “Let Sid and I handle this. It will be all right.”

The corner of her mouth wore a hint of stubbornness but eventually, she nodded. Having finished her apple, she placed the remaining core on the table. “I’m going back to my room to practice.”

“Sid and I made some new songs we think you might like. The lyrics should be on the desk next to my books. Tell us what you think later tonight.”

“Okay,” she replied and left without another word. 

Once she was out of sight, Sidurgu turned to Fray with creased eyebrows. “Fray, are you sure about this?” 

Fray shrugged. “If it will keep Rielle fed, us off the streets, and away from her mother’s grasp, I’ll do what I need to do. You’d be surprised how much I can get from some desperate, rich, Isghardian suckers who have nothing better to do with their lives except whore around.”

Sidurgu said nothing in response. He wasn’t sure what he could say. A sudden brush of skin against his knuckles startled him. He watched as Fray wrapped the palm of his hand around his own. He gave Sidurgu a warm smile that made Sidurgu flush a slight red. 

“When the flames of the abyss flicker and fan out,” he hummed softly and paused.

“You jump inside and let them consume you,” Sidurgu finished the lyric without singing like Fray. 

Fray continued to hum the chorus of their band’s most popular song, _Abyss_ , in his rich, velvet-like voice. Whatever anger and frustration plagued Fray began to ebb away until he found a sense of peace. 

Rielle’s voice might have brought more popularity to their band, but Fray was the one who helped her bring out her skill. After all, he had no shortage of talent himself. Sidurgu could listen to him sing for hours, and had in fact done during their younger years when Fray had been their vocalist. He’d never admit it to Fray, but he was glad when Rielle took over as their main singer. Now, only Sidurgu and Rielle were privy to the blessing of Fray’s voice. Sidurgu was greedy. He did not want to imagine Fray telling a stranger, “Listen to my voice”, like he had told Sidurgu the first time he sang for him. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my Wol in this chapter. Trying to figure out how to write the original Fray is a challenge. We only learn a little bit about him from Sidurgu and it's not always easy constructing an entire personality based on a few phrases. So apologies in advance if my interpretation of him is not how you picture it. However, this is also a modern-ish AU that's not necessarily canon-compliant so there's that. :>
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Kahya Kahto lost count how many times she shivered from Ishgard’s biting, icy temperatures since walking out the Fortemps’s mansion doors. Despite the many layers of clothing wrapped around her limber body and a curtain of wavy dark blue hair covering her ears, the cold wind managed to find a way through the fabric and locks to brush against her skin. She always kept lip balm and hand cream in her pockets, but in the past few months, she’d been using them constantly. 

These days not even Ishgard’s winter weather could distract Kahya from her gloomy thoughts. Every day she stayed longer at the Fortemps’s home was another reminder that he was gone. Her dear friend, Haurchefant Greystone. No longer would she be greeted with his charming smile, boisterous laughter, and suggestive, yet playful flirtations. No longer would she taste his delicious hot chocolate during their evening banter. No longer would she join him on their chocobo rides outside the city limits at his family’s personal camp. 

She never got the chance to consider whether she saw him as more than a beloved friend when a gunshot aimed at her took his life instead. Kahya would never forget the warm but fading expression on his face as she held him in her arms. “A smile better suits a hero.”

_ Bullshit. Me, a hero? All I did was meddle in other people’s business just for trying to help others out. I feel like I’ve wasted my time volunteering for the Seventh Dawn Scions.  _

Before she knew it, Kahya found herself at the top of the grimy steps that led to the Brume, home to Ishgard’s destitute and forgotten. Though Kahya had grown up a poor orphan in Gridania, she at least had others to rely on for basic needs. Sure, there were times when money was tight and she had less food on her plate to eat. But she never starved like the people did in the Brume. 

Her heart throbbed when she came to the Brume and saw its people for the first time. The ravenous hunger and desperation in their eyes was an abyss Kahya wasn’t sure she and the Scions could fill. Still they tried. Even if the Church opposed them at every step. 

Kahya descended in an unhurried pace down the stairs into the Brume. She kept her attention to her surroundings in case a lecherous drunk or curious thief tried to approach her. Anything could happen here. Including finding a corpse blocking her path.

She froze at the sight.  _ Wait . . . I think—yes! Still breathing. _

Her guard momentarily forgotten, Kahya knelt to the observe the figure propped against stonewall that supported Foundation, Ishgard’s lower zone. She noticed hints of blood on the person’s clothing but no other obvious signs of heavy injury. It was hard to tell with the clothing the person wore. Kahya scanned the figure’s face, or what she could make out of it. A dark mask covered the nose and mouth while a navy ski cap hid the person’s hair, protecting the ears and jaw from the cold. The eyes were closed with dark, long eyelashes moving softly in the wind. 

Kahya leaned closer to confirm the person was still breathing by the sight of their rising and falling chest. She quickly scanned the surrounding area to see who was nearby to ask for help. She cursed at the empty streets.  _ Alphi would scold me for doing this, but I have no choice. _

Carefully, Kahya wrapped an arm around the figure’s back and attempted to stand.

“Stop. I can stand on my own.”

Kahya flinched in surprise, almost dropping the figure onto the steps. She stared into a pair of captivating, golden eyes that opened. 

“Oh, y-you’re awake,” she stuttered. “Are you okay?”  _ Glad you don’t sound drunk. _

The stranger gave her a pointed look before shuffling away from Kahya’s support. They spoke again in a calm, velvet-like voice while scanning Kahya from head to toe. “You’re not from here.” 

Kahya noticed when the figure paused their gaze on her furry ears and flickering tail, both matching in color with her hair. She couldn’t help her sharp reply as she pointed at her Miqo’te trademarks, “You don’t say. Did these give me away? Not very common around these parts.” 

She noticed the glimmer in the figure’s eyes and wondered if there was also a smile behind the mask.

“I meant that in this side of town, no one in their right mind would stop and help a stranger back on their feet. Not unless they wished to end up with their throat slashed and pockets stolen.” The figure eyed Kahya once more. “Their warm-looking clothing as well.” 

“It didn’t seem right to just leave you here. Especially if you’re alive.” She met the figure’s eyes once more with a determined expression.

A silent moment passed between them before the stranger replied, “Kindness gets you killed in Isghard, regardless of your intentions. Perhaps not now, but one day it will.”

She averted her gaze and said nothing. 

“Ah, so you’ve learned that lesson already,” the figure added. 

She did not answer their comment. Why share details with a stranger?

“Well . . .” They paused, reaching into their coat pocket and pulled out a card. “I would treat you to a drink for trying to save me, but I’m a little short on funds right now. If you’re still in Ishgard next week, you can meet me at The Forgotten Knight.”

“What time next week?” Kahya couldn’t help but ask. She wasn’t sure she’d meet this person again but she also didn’t want to go through the hassle of exchanging numbers with a stranger just to ask for a free drink. 

“Just go up to the bartender and ask, ‘Is Fray around? He owes me.’ A man named Gibrillont will know what you mean and find me if I’m not nearby. I’ll repay you then,” Fray replied. 

Kahya rubbed a gloved thumb on the cheap paper surface of the card in her hand. It was a wine red color except for the golden logo, a diamond outlined topped by a star-like shape. She flipped the card over and read the bold text: THE DARK kNIGHTS. 

“What? No number or email contact?” Kahya raised her head only to be met with air. 

Fray had vanished. Kahya frowned as she pocketed the business card. Before she could dwell longer on the weird encounter, a high-pitched relieved voice called her name. “Kahya! There you are!”

She swiveled in her steps to see two familiar faces approach from the top of the stairs. The owner of the voice belonged to a female Lalafell in her twenties with lilac hair and violet eyes. A white-haired Elezen teenager followed behind. He wore near and warmer clothing than Kahya had last seen him. 

Kahya wore a puzzled expression. “Tataru. Alphi. What are you doing here?” 

The Elezen teen, Alphinaud Leveilleur, crossed his arms and sighed. “I should be asking that of you. As much as I’ve seen you hold your own when in difficult situations, I didn’t think you would be so eager to wander off to the Brume on your own. At least not without telling us.” 

Tataru Taru placed her hands on her hips. “Alphi came to me looking all worried when he learned you weren’t in your room.”

Kahya scratched her forehead. “Oh . . . I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you two. I just needed some time to myself. After all that’s happened.” She didn’t miss the lines that furrowed across their foreheads, nor their looks of pity.

Alphinaud’s voice softened. “Of course. We understand. He was our friend as well.”

Tataru simply nodded. 

Kahya noticed more faces appearing in the Brume after her two friends’ arrival. The inhabitants stared at them with apprehension or outright hostility. 

_ Looks like it’s time to go. _ She murmured to her companions, “Let’s head back to the Fortemps’.”

Once they left the Brume far behind, Tataru stopped in her steps.

“Oh, actually, I need to go back to The Forgotten Knight. There’s still some information I need to gather for the Scions so we can resume our normal duties.”

At the mention of the bar’s name, Kahya spoke. “Wait, before you go . . .” She pulled out the card Fray gave her. “Do you recognize this name? I think it’s a band.”

Alphinaud rubbed his chin, eyes squinting at the name, and logo when Kahya flipped the card back and forth. “What makes you say that?”

Kahya chuckled. “What else would have an edgy-sounding name like this?”

Tataru shook her head. “Never heard of it. Why do you ask?”

Kahya hesitated but then said, “Uh, I helped someone out in Isghard and he gave me this card. Said to ask for Fray at The Forgotten Knight so he’d repay me with a drink.” She left out the details of her encounter with Fray.

“Oh?” A smile poked at Tataru’s lips. “Sounds like someone was hitting on you.”

Kahya blinked in surprise and vigorously shook her head. “What? No, no, no. I’m pretty sure he just wanted to pay me back for helping him out.”

Tataru’s grin widened further. “Of course. Of course.” 

Alphinaud interrupted by clearing his throat. “So, are you planning on meeting this Fray alone? Are you sure that’s wise? Considering the trouble you sometimes run into.”

Kahya ran a hand through her hair. “Hey, I haven’t decided anything yet.”

Alphinaud nodded. “Good, especially since rushing into decisions is a well-established habit of yours.” 

Kahya rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t want to hear that from someone who complained about Coertha’s freezing weather and yet took weeks to find proper clothing.” 

Alphinaud’s face flushed and he murmured something she couldn’t make out under his breath.

This time Tataru cut in with, “You’ve done a lot to help us, Kahya. Just a personal suggestion but, _you should take a break_. You deserve it. No one will hold it against you when you work the hardest amongst the Scions.” She paused, another smirk forming on her face. “Explore the sights Isghard has to offer. Perhaps meet a handsome stranger again and get a free drink?”

Kahya raised an eyebrow. “Handsome?”

Tataru leaned forward, wiggling her eyebrows. “Well, was he?” 

“Uh, couldn’t tell with his ski hat and the mask he wore over his mouth.,” Kahya shrugged.

Tataru sighed. “Does he at least have pretty eyes? I’m partial to those types.”

Kahya paused and tilted her head with a thoughtful expression.  _ Well. _

“He does, doesn’t he?”

Kahya chuckled. “I suppose so.”

Tataru gave her a thumbs up. “Now is your chance to have some fun, Kahya.”

Alphinaud cleared his throat. “Tataru, what are you suggesting—”

Tataru pounded her chest with the palm of her hand, giving Kahya a mischievous glance. “And I’ll be _more_ than happy to keep a distant but supportive eye while working at The Forgotten Knight. Just in case you need backup.”

Kahya looked down at the card once more, her mind spinning with thoughts. 

_ Maybe I do need a break. Wind down a bit. Who knows, maybe this Fray was just inviting me to his band’s show and doing some advertising.  _

_ Maybe I’ll get to see the face behind his mask.  _

Kahya had to agree with Tataru. She, too, had a warm preference to pretty eyes. 


End file.
